1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermoglue binding tape to protect and decorate carpet's edges and borders with a fuse system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for finishing strips have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,143 to Patterson teaches a strip for holding the edges of floor covering, a strip having a thin flap on the top of one edge, and a downwardly and inwardly inclined face on the other edge.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,698 to Hamrah teaches carpet binding tape for providing the edge portion of floor covering with a uniform edge and including a body of adhesive material for adhesively securing the edge molding to the edge portion of the floor covering. The carpet binding tape prevents unraveling and fraying of the carpet and may be of flexible material thereby permitting the carpet to be rolled up without removal of the carpet binding tape.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,896 to Gray et al. teaches a carpet seaming apparatus that includes an elongated bonding tape having an electrical resistance circuit with contacts at the edge of the tape mounted on the face thereof with a hot melt adhesive in the form of elongated beads running the length of the tape that melts in response to electrical current in the resistive conductors. A tool having spaced apart electrical contacts for engaging the contacts adjacent the edges of the tape inducing an electrical current therein for heating and melting the hot melt adhesive.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,235 to Stamatiou et al. teaches a holder for flexible material, for example a disposable floor mat, that comprises a base on which the material rests, at least part of the base having an integral wall so arranged as to form a recess. The recess is dimensioned so as to receive the material in a close fit and means are provided to hold the material in place. The holding means may comprise a lip integral with the wall of the holder which extends above the recess and means may be provided on the surface of the holder to act as a guide for the correct placement of the material. Additionally or alternatively the base of the holder may include holding means such as “Klettostop”, which comprises a plurality of upwardly extending hooks or spikes formed from a plastic material. Means may also be provided for retaining the holder on a support surface.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,374 to Tucker teaches a stiff plastic strip that is formed to provide reinforcement for longitudinal edges at which interior drywall surfaces meet and for capping corners formed of sheets of wallboard meeting at orthogonal angles. A pair of laterally directed flanges extend in diverging fashion from a central transversely curved region of the plastic strip. A contact sensitive adhesive strip is mounted on each of the flanges to extend longitudinally therealong so as to allow the plastic strip to be pressed against drywall or wallboard surfaces. One of the flanges of the plastic strip may be slit periodically throughout its length to allow it conform to arches and circular openings. In another embodiment a stiff, water impervious plastic sheet with three flanges extending outwardly therefrom has contact sensitive adhesive layers disposed on each of the flanges. The structure can thereby serve as a cap for protruding soffit corners.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,776 to Callas teaches the ornamental design for a floor mater border.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,726 to Bannister teaches a resilient, semi-rigid molding strip for installation along an edge of an linoleum floor surface, particularly suited to installations where the edge follows a curved contour. The molding strip is formed from extruded semi-rigid vinyl. There is a horizontal top flange and a vertical web having an angled nailing surface along its lower edge. The nailing surface correctly aligns the fasteners, and the web section is drawn downwardly during installation so that the top flange is resiliently biased against the linoleum surface. The characteristics of the semi-rigid material permit the strip to be bent in the horizontal plane without buckling the top flange or footing section of the web.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,922 B2 to Ang, et al. teaches a kit for use in finishing a cut edge of floor coverings such as mats, carpets, carpet runners, and roll runners having a cut side edge including an elongated edging strip which has a length equal to or exceeding the length of the cut edge to be finished. The lateral width of the edging strip is selected so that when secured in place, the strip substantially covers and conceals the cut edge. The edging strip includes a flexible ribbon and an attachment member provided to permanently secure the ribbon in position substantially overlapping the cut edge. Preferably, the attachment member comprises a piece of two-sided tape having a length and width generally corresponding to that of the finishing strip. The two-sided tape is secured along a first side to the finishing strip, and a release sheet is carried by and releasably secured to the second other side of the tape. In use, the release sheet is removed to activate the adhesive tape, whereupon the second side of the tape is pressed into contact with the floor covering to secure the finishing strip or ribbon in place.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for finishing strips have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.